Little Orphan Millie
"Little Orphan Millie" is the sixth episode of Season 19. Synopsis When Kirk and Luann remarry and go on a honeymoon cruise, they topple into the sea and are presumed dead. Milhouse turns into a real man following the loss of his parents - making him more popular than ever. Bart contacts Milhouse's uncle in a bid to regain his popularity, only to realize how much he is close to his best friend when he plans on leaving. Meanwhile, Homer finds himself in trouble when he can't remember Marge's eye color. Plot The Simpsons and the Van Houten family are having a picnic, where an identically-dressed Kirk and Luann claim they have an announcement to make. Much to the adoration of the party, Kirk and Luann announce they are to be remarried. At the Simpsons home, Homer and Marge are getting ready to go to the wedding. After a casual remark from Homer, Marge is shocked to find Homer truly does not understand the color of her eyes. Before Homer remembers, Marge makes a solemn vow not to let Homer see her eyes until he realizes their color, causing Marge to cover them. While the Van Houtens are on their honeymoon, Milhouse stays over at the Simpsons, proud and happy his parents are back together. While on the boat Kirk carries Luann down the hallway to their private room, though the boat begins swinging from side to side, so violently that the two fall off the boat. When inside the Simpson house, Milhouse goes to answer the door. Two coastguard members sadly inform him that Kirk and Luann are lost at sea, and possibly dead. Milhouse becomes depressed and thoroughly convinced that his parents are deceased. Although Marge invites Milhouse to stay for as much as he likes, Milhouse replies to everything with more depression, especially after another coastguard member arrives to blatantly tell him they cut the search off early. Finally, after sucking on Maggie's bottle, he discovers he truly is the "world's oldest baby", and promises himself that he will soon become a true man. Meanwhile, Homer continues making fruitless attempts at looking for traces of hints that can help him discover the color of Marge's eyes including photos. He soon finds out there are not any photos of Marge in the house besides their wedding album. After failing to open it, he discovers there is a lock. When asking Marge for the password to the combination, she tells him it is their anniversary, though he forgets that also. At school, Martin points out a mysterious figure in the shadow of a large oak tree, though when closely scanned, it is revealed to be Milhouse. Coming out of the shadows, Milhouse's new behavior and attitude (gloomy, mellow, and poetic) grabs the attention of the girls at school, including Lisa. Nelson refuses to punch Milhouse as he feels there is no longer any point. Finally, it is shown Milhouse is usurping Bart's popularity. At lunch, a lonely Bart sits by himself at a table, where Ralph Wiggum tells him he's "embarrassing himself". When leaving the school bus, Sherri begins flirting with Milhouse, causing a desperate Bart to try crumping. After no one pays attention to him, a miserable Bart heads up to his room, ignoring Marge's invite to continue crumping with her. In his room, Bart is reading the "Daily Fourth Gradian", which shows that Bart is steadily becoming less popular than Milhouse. After concluding that Milhouse would be happy, and thus uncool, if he had a family, he remembers that Milhouse gets Danish butter cookies every Christmas from an uncle in Solvang, California. He decides to connect Milhouse with his Danish Uncle Norbert van Houten. Waiting at the airport, Uncle Norbert, dressed in a way reminiscent of Indiana Jones, arrives by his own biplane, and asks to be referred to as "Zack", the proud Danish van Houten with a hatred towards the Dutch van Houten. When Zack arrives to meet with Milhouse, he tries to rebuff him, but easily gives in for a hug. In spite of this display of affection, his popularity increases. Homer continues to search for the color of Marge's eyes and when Abe notices his desperation, he reminds Homer of a song he sung to Marge during the early years of their relationship. Homer begins to sing aloud, eventually reaching a line containing Marge's eye color, which he still can't remember. Homer seems ready to give up before Marge appears in the doorway, and, delighted with the song, removes her sunglasses revealing her hazel eyes. Bart soon discovers Milhouse plans to fly away in a hot air balloon with Zack. After some convincing from Lisa, Bart realizes that he loves and thus will miss Milhouse. Milhouse, Zack, and Bart take off in the hot air balloon and come upon an island, where a very much alive Kirk and Luann plan escaping with a hang-glider constructed from leaves. After leaping from a cliff, Kirk and Luann's hang-glider collides with the hot air balloon, reuniting Milhouse with his parents. Zack states that he has already called for help from a Danish ship and the episode finishes with him and Kirk fighting over the masculinity of Danes and Dutchmen. Behind the Laughter Reception The episode originally garnered 10.57 million viewers on its first run, that being the third highest of the season so far Robert Canning of IGN enjoyed the episode, quoting the episode begin brilliantly but ended up going downhill. He enjoyed the beginning scene where Homer unintentially mocks Marge with the beehive. Alhough he quotes the first act was enjoyable, he enjoyed the second act where Homer repeatedly puts his foot in his mouth when mentioning Milhouse's parents. He hadn't enjoyed the subplot that centered on Marge's anger over Homer's inability to remember the color of her eyes, as he describes it as the clear definition of a "filler". He felt it was a let down, particularly the musical number revealing "hazel". He quotes, overall, "Little Orphan Millie" was a middle-of-the-road episode that will never really stand out. Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Milhouse episodes Category:Bart episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Episodes in which a Character Gets Married Category:Kids episodes Category:Episodes in which Homer almost loses Marge Category:Kirk Van Houten Episodes Category:Episodes named after Milhouse Category:Luann Van Houten Episodes Category:The Simpsons